


Beskar Among Kyber

by NobodyAkashaAmariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armourer Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyAkashaAmariel/pseuds/NobodyAkashaAmariel
Summary: A non-chronological order of drabbles of Armourer!Obi-Wan Kenobi, as inspired by a Discord Group
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240





	1. The Origin of an Armourer [Age 4]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the clang of the anvil (Armourer!Obi-Wan drabble collection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674078) by [Astyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyan/pseuds/Astyan). 



The Force wanted Obi-Wan to get out of bed and pick something up. Obi-Wan didn’t know why it wanted him to leave his warm bed without telling anyone, but it was the Force, so he guessed he had to do it. His feelings had never led him astray before. Quietly getting up, he made sure not to wake his crèche mates up and padded out of the room. Creeping past the Crèche Masters room, he snuck outside into the night and followed his feeling into the forest.

Obi-Wan didn’t have to walk very far into the forest before he arrived where the Force was directing him to. Confused, Obi-Wan studied the ground before finding what the Force wanted him to find. He picked up the item half-buried in the ground and wiped off the dirt and grime, revealing an old gauntlet plate.

The gauntlet plate seemed old to Obi-Wan’s senses, old enough that it to have been buried for centuries, only resurfacing after the sizeable earthquake hit the continent fifty years ago. Obi-Wan hummed, his eye’s squinting in the dim light, trying to find any hints as to where and when it could have come from. Turning it over in his hands, he inspected the plate, but couldn’t find any identifiable markers as to who it could have belonged to.

Shrugging to himself, Obi-Wan decided to inspect the plate at a later date, when it wouldn’t be so dark. Looking up from his find, Obi-Wan scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out which way he had to go to get back to his group. The Force nudged him towards his left, so he turned around and walked that way.

Sneaking back into his shared quarters was as easy as it was the first time, and Obi-Wan managed to reach his bed without waking anybody up. Carefully he wrapped up the plate in a scrap of fabric from one of his ripped tunics before depositing the gauntlet plate into his bag. Obi-Wan slipped into his bed, already dismissing the gauntlet plate he found. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	2. Left Behind [Age 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melida-Daan  
> Qui-Gon Jinn is leaving with Master Tahl.  
> Obi-Wan decides to stay behind.

“I have a feeling that help will come soon, Master!”, Obi-Wan cried, at the end of his rope trying to convince his Master to stay and help the Young. Qui-Gon scoffed. “You should stay in the moment, Padawan. Visions are not useful in the here and now.”

“But-!”, Obi-Wan tried to start, before he was interrupted by his Master. “No, Obi-Wan. I do not want to hear it“, Qui-Gon asserted, “Either you leave with me, or you stay on this planet and leave the Jedi Order.”

Obi-Wan stilled, feeling like a bucket of ice had been thrown over him. He felt shocked and hurt about the ultimatum his Master had given him. Leave the Jedi Order, his home, or stay and help the Young, children who were just trying to end a pointless war. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan consulted his feelings and the Force. Both told him that he should stay. Opening his eyes again he looked at his Master and told him his decision.

“I will stay then Master Jinn”, Obi-Wan declared, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and holding it out with a steady hand. Qui-Gon’s countenance did no change as he took Obi-Wan’s lightsaber _(this is your life)_.

“Very well, Kenobi”, Qui-Gon stoically said before turning around and walking up the ramp of the ship. Obi-Wan stood there and watched the ship until it reached orbit, when he suddenly collapsed to the ground, gripping his head and supressing a scream. Qui-Gon had just severed - No- Torn out their training bond at the root.

Supressing a whimper, Obi-Wan staggered to his feet. Taking a stuttering breath, he tried to focus on anything but the mental pain, succeeding in turning it into a bad headache. Grimacing, Obi-Wan steadied himself and took a deep breath. Spreading out his senses with the Force, he searched for the Young’s signatures. Wincing as the pain spiked, he set out into the direction of the catacombs.


	3. Calling the Mandalorians [Age 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melida-Daan.  
> Obi-Wan calls for aid.

Obi-Wan sighed and opened his comm, selecting one of his Mandalorian acquaintances.

_‘Hypothetically, if I told you I knew of a planet in a civil war where they deliberately target children, what would you do?’ _, he sent. It was quickly answered.__

____

_‘I would contact others to form a group and we’d rescue the children from the demagolka.’_

______ _ _

A pause.

______ _ _

_‘Which planet Ben-Itri and what are the circumstances.’ _It wasn’t a question.__

________ _ _ _ _

_‘Melida-Daan. The children of the warring factions had enough of their parents’ war and formed their own group ‘The Young’. Due to them trying to stop the war, both the Melida and the Daan are targeting them.’ ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan stopped to take a nervous breath. He was scared of their reaction to the next bit of news.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘A Jetti was called in to mediate between the Melida and the Daan, but wasn’t informed of the Young, they were critically injured by the Melida and called for back-up. Another Jetti was called; this one had an ad with him. The two adult Jetti left the planet, but it seems like the ad was left behind.’ ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘The Jetti left an adiik in an active warzone where they will be actively shot at?!’ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Obi-Wan could practically sense the others fury. Which confused him, after all, Mandalorians and Jedi had been at odds for centuries. Before he could reply another message came through.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘You better not be on that planet when we get there Ben’ika. You’re an ad yourself.’ _Pulling a face, Obi-Wan replied.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Don’t worry, you won’t find me on that planet.’ _And in a way it was true, the Mandalorians wouldn’t find Ben the young Armourer. They would only find Obi-Wan Kenobi the Padawan.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Good. We’ll deal with this Ben’ika. I’ll update you on the situation, because knowing you, you’ll stress yourself out worrying for the ade.’ ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_‘Thank you.’ _Obi-Wan wrote back, before turning off his comm. Looking up at the night sky, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the upcoming fighting.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. The Young are Found [Age 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melida/Daan  
> The Mandalorians find the Young and talk with Obi-Wan.

“Who are you?”, Cerasi asked, leery of the armoured strangers who had managed to find their current headquarters. 

Taking off their helm, the Togruta introduced themselves. “I’m Haytoli, she/her and we are Mandalorians. We came here when we heard from one of ours that children were being targeted by their guardians.”

Nield and Mawat were as suspicious of the newcomers as Cerasi. They were armed strangers who had managed to find their base and they were adults. The Young’s only experiences with adults were the interactions with the Melida and the Daan.

They gripped their blasters tighter as the Mandalorian approached. She stopped when she saw the action. “We can give you medical aid and food”, she promised, casting her gaze throughout the room. “You all look like you need it.” The leaders of the Young shared glances before looking back at Obi-Wan, who was leaning against the wall, keeping his weight off his left leg. 

Obi-Wan licked his cracked lips nervously. “According to the Archives, Mandalorians are protective of children”, he said,” They are known for adopting orphans and children in bad situations.” 

“So they aren’t like our parents?”, Roenni asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

That was enough for the other leaders. “We will accept your help”, Cerasi told them. “But we stay in this room and you won’t take anyone out. We will also keep our weapons on our person.” Haytoli nodded and gestured to her companions, who commed the other Mandalorians not in the catacombs. Shortly afterwards, Mandalorians arrived with food, medkits and other equipment.

Two Mandalorians approached Obi-Wan, who had been keeping to the back of room. He was wary of being attacked, as despite him being a child, he was- had been a Jedi and telling them he was 'Ben-Itri' would be a foolish thing to do.

“You are the Jedi Padawan?”, one of the Mandalorians asked Obi-Wan, causing him to tense up and eye him warily. “…Yes”, he replied after a pause. “We won’t hold the actions of the adult Jetti against you, ad”, the other Mandalorian reassured, “We just wanted to clear up some things while your wounds get treated.” Obi-Wan gave a nod, letting them get closer.

“First, introductions. My name is Krat, he/him and this is my vod Okerraath, they/them”, the first Mandalorian said, gesturing to his companion, who had started looking over Obi-Wan’s wounds. “Vod meaning sibling.” He fell silent, expectantly looking at him.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi”, he replied, wincing as Okerraath applied disinfectant to his various scrapes.

“It is nice to meet you, Obi-Wan”, Krat said, “Although I would have preferred it to be under better circumstances.” Obi-Wan gave a weak smile and stayed silent. 

“My helm is recording everything, alright? If you’re uncomfortable with that, I can turn it off”, Krat informed Obi-Wan. ”It’s fine”, Obi-Wan murmured, shifting slightly as Okerraath began applying bacta.

“Very well. I’ll start now. Did your Master leave you here?”, Krat started. 

Obi-Wan nodded and replied. “Yes, but only to aid Master Tahl.” He had a feeling where this conversation was going, and it would most definitely not show Qui-Gon Jinn or the Jedi Order in a good light.

Krat hummed. “Master Tahl was the one who was injured?”, he asked. Nodding again, Obi-Wan replied quietly. “Yes. She was blinded and was too weak to move. ”

“Was your ship able to accomodate the three of you?”

“…Yes.”

At this, Obi-Wan sensed a spike of anger coming from Krat, who paused to take a breath before continuing questioning him with a carefully neutral voice. 

“Why did you stay behind?” Obi-Wan blinked. “I promised to help the Young and refused to abandon them.” He didn’t see how this was relevant to the previous questions.

“Did your Master promise to send back up?” 

Oh. They thought that Obi-Wan had stayed behind to make sure that the Young knew that help was coming. Sort of like a hostage situation. Have one person stay with one group so that they were reassured that the other would come back.

“No.”

Krat’s fingers twitched and he curled his hands into fists. Obi-Wan curled into himself. Okerraath made a small noise of distress as Obi-Wan jostled his wounded arm. Flinching, he apologised to them. Turning back to Krat, he noticed that he had relaxed his body language again. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Obi-Wan. Do you want to continue answering questions at a later date?” “It’s alright”, Obi-Wan reassured him, “We can continue.”

“If you’re sure”, Krat murmured, “Where is your lightsaber?”

Sadness welled up in Obi-Wan before he released the emotion into the Force. He had willingly given his lightsaber up, but it had been his. His hands clenched the dirty fabric of his tunic and he refused to look up from his lap. “Master Qui-Gon took it with him when he left.”

Another spike of anger, this one larger than before. Obi-Wan couldn’t think of a reason why. Was it because he had been left without a weapon? He was still able to use the Force, so he couldn’t see a problem.

Krat’s tone was icy. “Why did he take it with him?”

“He told me that if I chose to stay, I would be leaving the Jedi Order. When people leave the Order, they have to return their lightsaber.”


	5. Missing Children [Age 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Deila hide from the adults.  
> Mandalorians just miss them and plan to enter the catacombs.

Obi-Wan and Deila were darting throughout the ruins of the city, avoiding the dead bodies and rubble, only stopping occasionally to avoid patrols. Both had been grazed by blasterfire, and the pain was starting to flare up for both of them. “We’re almost at the entrance”, Deila whispered, pointing at the open sewer grate on the other side of the road.

There was very little cover. Scanning their surroundings, they couldn’t see anybody, so they dashed across and into the darkness.

/

Llesots flew down to the abandoned street, landing softly. His scanners had picked up two lifeforms in the area, and he’d managed to catch a glimpse of two ade darting into the sewers. Striding up to the grate, he crouched down. Llesots wouldn’t be able to fit through it. No adult could. Grimly he contacted his riduur. 

“What have you found?”, his riduur, Rosut asked. “The intel was correct. I found two injured ade, but they managed to shake me off. They’re hiding either in the sewers or the abandoned catacombs that are connected to them. What have the others found?”

“No ade in either faction, and conflicting stories concerning the Jetti”, came the reply. “And judging by how they have hushed conversations about a ‘Young’ army, they are hiding something.”

“Osik”, Llesots swore.

Injured ade disappearing into sewer grates instead of going to their parents to have their wounds treated? A ‘Young’ army? Entire factions without children? The picture that was being painted wasn’t pretty. And one always had to be careful when it comes to Jetti. Especially after Galidraan.

Llesots rubbed at his neck and swept his eyes over the ravaged landscape. It looked like several bombs had gone off, scorch marks on the ground and on the few still-standing walls. 

“We’ll have better luck finding the ade if we locate an entrance to the old catacombs”, Llesots commented, eyeing the grate the ade had disappeared in. “They're connected to the sewer system and the sewer grates are too small for most adults.”

Going over what little information he was able to find on Melida/Daan’s old catacombs, Llesots was trying to think of a way to enter the sewer system without alerting the children.

“It’s probably why that’s where the ade decided to hide. Smaller chance of them being followed.”

“’lek”

There was a lull in their conversation. Rosut sighed. “Mark your current location on your map, then return to our landing site. I’ll notify the other scouts about what you found.”

“Will do”, Llesots confirmed before hanging up on the call and doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was by Astyan, who has also posted a drabble series on AO3.


End file.
